Sumire
by XxkittycloudxX
Summary: Difficult decisions are harder to make when you have to choose between your friends, Can they same be said when feelings come on to the mix? three best friends from the past, why can't they remeber her and who is this purple king? Fushimi x OC x Yata A story by Midenigufutsu koyote and Kittycloud
1. Chapter 1

_**Random Disclaimer: we owe nothing but our OCs**_

Chapter: 1 Memories

"Come on," A blonde man whined as he drew closer, "We just wanna have a little fun."

"Ditch the shrimp and come hang with us" Another added.

Mirai grabbed the boy's hand and flicked it off her shoulder scoffing, "No thanks, I'd prefer anything over muscle heads like you anyday."

She gave a wide grin that made the blonde snap, "I'll teach you to bite your tongue, woman!" he cocked his fist back and sent it into her stomach.

The light violet haired girl kneeled; holding her stomach in pain."Why you!" She spat and gave a round house kick in his face; a pleasant crunch erupted from underneath her shoe as she him flying into the nearest wall.

"O-Oi" The other boy stuttered and stepped back before receiving a punch across his face.

"You'll regret you ever laid your hands on a girl, you bastards!" The brunette yelled as he slammed the third guy into the floor.

It was three against two; originally it had been three against one, but Mirai couldn't help but pass up such a beautiful fight. She knew very well that the boy by her side was especially capable of handling everything on his own; after all, he was infamous for becoming involved in countless fights. With him by her side, she was a rebel who loved to fight.

"You. Girly." The teen wrinkled his nose at her," I could've handled this by myself, but you just had to stick your nose in my business."

"Well, it looked like you needed a hand _boy_." She smirked and twisted the jock's arm back as his screams filled their ears.

"Tch, what fight were you watching?" The brunette stomped his foot onto the face of his opponent.

Mirai looked over the shoulder of her said partner and caught the third sneaking behind the boy with a bat raised in the air; preparing to smash it down upon him. She reached out her arm and yelled, "Misaki, watch out!"

Delayed, Misaki turned around with the bat rushing towards him with full speed, but before the bat made impact, something unthinkable happened. The baseball player was punched from the side; his bat falling with a loud clank beside him onto the cement ground.

The dynamic duo stood dumfounded as the boy collapsed unconscious and faced their savior; seeing as it was neither of the two. A tall, lanky teenage boy around their age stood before them. "Geez, I leave for a moment only to find out that you've gotten yourself into trouble again, Misaki." He had blue eyes that hid behind square rimmed glasses and dark, blue messy hair that stuck out in some places.

"Saru!" The boy growled; jumping up and punching the other in the arm, "It wasn't my fault this time! They started it"

"And you've manage to drag a girl into this mess, huh?" Saruhiko sighed, "Hm. That's so not like you Misaki; having a girl fight your battles." The boy teased.

"Wait! I didn't do anything she just jumped in because she wanted to!" The shorter boy defended himself with flushed cheeks.

"Well, if I didn't your face would be smothered all over the floor by now." The brunette smiled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why you!" He growled back in response.

"Are you going to hit me?" The girl put on her best innocent face and the male blushed in response. Mirai and Saruhiko both covered and stifled their laughter; shaking violently from Misaki's reaction.

"The names Tsubaki Mirai." The girl smiled saluting the boys with two fingers.

"I'm Fushimi Saruhiko." The taller male chuckled.

"Yata Misaki." the other pouted.

Days after, the three of them were always fooling around together, getting into fights, or just hanging out.

They never left each other's side.

It was like they were all joined by the hip.

They were inseparable.

_One day after school_

Saru and Mirai were sitting outside their usual hangout after school; sharing their iPod while watching Misaki stress over how he couldn't get pass this one level on his gaming console as usual.

"Urgh! Damn it!" The brunette's eyebrows furrowed together, "Why can't I pass it!" The brunette yelled with frustration.

Mirai leaned over Saru to get a better view of the screen and simply pointed out, "It's because you jump too early, stupid."

"Geez, Misaki you suck." The raven haired boy yawned as he added.

"Shut up monkey!" he mumbled before restarting the level, "I don't wanna to be hearing that from you either, girly!"

Mirai gently took the bottle from her armrest and drank the orange soda that it contained. Misaki, agitated from losing yet another time snatched the bottle from her hands; taking a giant sip before throwing it out nowhere in particular.

"Oh no!" The lilac eyed girl spoke sarcastically," Thanks Misaki, I wasn't drinking that!"

The bottle flew towards a walking group of men. One in particular caught it with ease before it could reach his face. He looked at the bottle before downing the remaining contents before letting it fall to the floor where it melted into the pavement. Another one of the men stepped forward and proposed, "Why don't you kids come with us? We'll give you a place where you can blow off some steam." The three best friends looked at each other with uncertainty.

Sure enough, they accepted the offer and found out that these weren't any normal punks on the street but a gang named HOMRA. Misaki and Saruhiko accepted the so called 'king's power' but Mirai didn't feel a need to. No matter how much Misaki whined to her about it.

Mikoto, the Red King.

The red-headed, lazy, young looking man shook hands with Misaki first; red flames engulfing his whole arm as it traveling up to his torso. Saruhiko and Mirai looked on worriedly; their anxiety only increasing when one of the members stated that the gift would either accept you or destroy you.

The violet haired girl dug her nails into the other boys arm as they both watched in suspense. The flames circled a spot on the upper left part of Misaki's chest and then dispersed leaving the insignia of HOMRA. The young boy then jumped; admiring the mark and his acceptance as a new, official member of HOMRA. "Look! Look! Mirai! Saruhiko!" He pointed at the symbol with a wide grin,"I'm in! I'm now officially a member!"

Fushimi and Tsubaki let out a sigh of relief that their best friend came out unharmed. "Now Saru! It's your turn!" The brunette bounced up and down in excitement. The taller male stood up and walked over to the kin; holding out his hand engulfed in flames for Fushimi to take. The raven haired boy hesitated, but he grasped the hand and just like Misaki the flames took in his arm and traveled up to his torso but they looked more vicious and stronger as they at licked him. Yata and Mirai watched nervously as they watched his face contort into pain.

"Saru…" Yata mumbled worried as both he and Mirai clung to each other. Through the entire ritual Saruhiko's eyes never left his two greatest friends and then the flames dispersed; leaving the insignia of HOMRA in the exact same spot as Misaki's.

"Wow," Izumo exhaled smoke as he flicked the end of his cigarette bud, "Both in the same spot huh? That's a first."

"This is love." Tatara smiled from under his blanket next to Izumo.

"Huh?" The blonde looked back at him from behind his glasses.

"This is love, ya." He chuckled again with the blanket over his dirty blonde hair.

_**Kittycloud: haii this is a new story as you can see and im working on it with dear friend and partner Midenigufutsu koyote, Can we give her a round of applause for coming up with most of this wonderful story. **_

_**Midenigufutsu koyote: Hi we hope you enjoy the fic**_

_**Kittycloud: we also had some help from a beta so big thanks to her **____** Okay! well you heard her and like every other story don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Friendship That Never Lasts On a Saturday morning, the phone rang in the Tsubaki household. The eldest daughter, Mirai, rushed to grab it,"Moshi moshi?"

"Hey, Mirai?" A familiar voice asked over the other line. "Oh, Saru!" The girl chimed; tucking the phone between her ear and shoulder," What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could meet me at the usual place." She heard him swallow, "It's very important."

"Hm. Really?" The girl's lilac eyes perked up as made her way to the kitchen and turned up the heat of the oven, "What about?"

"I'll tell you when out get here." Mirai caught the boy's uneasiness. She, besides Misaki, knew him better than he knew himself. She paused for a moment before answering back, "Okay! I'll be there in ten; I have to call Toma and Asato to babysit." The light violette winked; dipping a finger into the freshly stirred pancake batter and sticking it into her mouth. Multitasking, she held the phone, poured the batter into the pan, and flipped through the pages of a cook book. Saruhiko made a sound of approval at the other end of the line before it went dead and Mirai returned the phone back into the receiver.

'Geez that didn't sound like the normal Saru, I wonder what's wrong?' The teen pondered with her index finger resting on her lower lip.

"Mi. Was that Yata-nii, Oh~! Are you like those people in the movies?" Mio, the youngest sister of ten giggled.

"What do you mean, Mio?" Mirai absent mindedly; paying more attention to the way she flipped her pancakes. "Like what I saw on the TV, you see- "The little girl paused and wrapped her arms around herself as she made kissy faces, "Where they hug and kiss like this!"

Mirai paused to give it some thought.

Why the hell was she giving this thought?!

"O-Of course not! What movies have you been watching!?" The seventeen year-old threw her hands into the air blushed madly as she barely caught a plate.

"It's Asato." Kaede yawned; coming out of her room and planting herself face down onto the couch," He puts them on all the time when we're around"

"Is that so?" The girl's eyebrow's twitched in annoyance with an angry vein popping out of her forehead," I guess I'll just have to beat him in if he doesn't stop putting on such graphic movies."

"Good morning Kaede~" Mio ran up to her older sister; her arms wide open as she jumped with the belief that the dirty blonde would catch her safely. Unfortunately, the sixteen year-old stepped to the side and sat at the dining table for breakfast.

"Wah~!" The youth wailed with alligator tears, "Kaede is being mean to me!"

"Breakfast is ready." The older teen set the plates on the table for two.

"You're not eating Nee-Chan?" Kaede asked with her face stuffed with the freshly made pancakes.

"No, actually I'm going out somewhere." The girl sent a quick message to Asato and Toma as she went to get dressed, "I called Asato and Toma to babysit you guys today, alright?"

Mirai threw on a black skirt with a white long sleeve shirt that showed her shoulders. Giving her light violet hair a good flip, she slipped her boots on and headed for the door.

Right on cue, Asato and Toma; two of her family friends since she her toddler years barged in with a shortness of breath. Knees bent, Asato called,"W-What is the e-emergency?!"

"Emergency?" Kaede asked puzzled.

"M-M-Mirai messaged us saying there was an emergency!" Toma added leaning back on the door. The both looked up at the lilac eyed girl panting and she had the biggest grin on her face.

They looked at each other with despair and yelled in unison, "Again!?"

"You gotta stop doing that!" A frustrated Asato yelled.

"Yeah. O-One day! Nobody… is going to believe you!" Toma raised a finger in the air; trying to catch his breath.

Asato is a muscular, tan, twenty one year-old male who has snow white hair and blue eyes. He usually likes to walk around shirt less or with an open jacket. However, when Mirai is around, she makes him wear one. He is pretty hard-headed and likes to barge into situations without thinking. He's also very careless with his language; which gets him scolded by Mirai a lot. Toma is a paler man with dark brown hair and deep, wine red eyes. He too is the same age and pretty muscular. Unlike Asato, he thinks things thoroughly and is just as calm as he is.

They were the sons of a family that were very close to the Tsubaki household. Their father, even though he disappeared, left a great fortune to his family, but Mirai's mother agreed to have that money saved. She wanted a normal life for her family so she continued to work at her normal day job. Both Toma and Asato were missing one eye; Asato his left and Toma his right. It was a sacrifice they had to do when they were younger but whenever Mirai brought it up they always steered the subject around.

"Okay, so you have my number and there's food in the fridge. If there's an emergency…" Mirai looked at the two men in front of her, "You have it covered." She sighed, "Oh, that's right- I almost forgot!"

Mirai brought her fist down onto the back of Asato's head "DON'T WATCH ANY GRAPHIC MOVIES IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN!"

"Bye bye, Mio! Kaede! Behave! Don't give these boys a hard time, kay'?" The violette winked as she shut the door with a bleeding Asato lying on the floor.

"Get up Asato, you'll stain the carpet." Toma sighed as he picked up Mio and put her on his shoulders.

Mirai showed up at the candy shop; it was the place where she, Saru, and Misaki all hung out for the first time. Saru stood out at the front in a plain shirt and jeans. His hair was a mess and his glasses were in place as usual.

"Ohayou, Saru!" The violette waved at him as she approached. She noticed a strained smile creep on his face as soon as he saw her.

"Let's walk." He suggested as he waited for her to catch up.

"So, Saru what was it you wanted to talk about?" The bright eyed girl smiled at him and it seemed he thought of how he was going to break this down to her nice and slowly. They stopped at a park bench and the boy sat down; patting the spot next to him. Mirai gladly planted herself next to him.

"Mirai, I…" There was no easier way of saying it in a way that wouldn't hurt her,

"I traded sides"

"Sides of what?" She asked with confusion.

"I switched from HOMRA to Scepter 4." He sighed.

She sucked in a breath belting out at him," You what! H-how could you?!"

"They were family to you- To us! And Misa- Oh my god how is Misaki going to react to this?!" The violette cupped her face in worry.

"Mirai." He said her name softly.

Catching her attention, she slowly removed her hands. Abruptly, he took her chin and forced her to face him.

"S-Saru...?" She shook her head and stood up from the bench to escape his grasp. He quickly took hold of her two tiny wrists and pulled her back down forcefully.

"Saru, what are you doing?!" She asked confusedly as she began to lightly tug against his grip.

He gave no answer and leaned in closer to Mirai with his eyes shut until their noses brushed together lightly.

"Saru... Hiko?" She said his name slowly as he breathed in deeply; his warm breath tickling her cheeks.

Fushimi removed a hand from her wrist and caressed her face. Mirai watched as his eyes opened and when she looked into their sapphire depths it confused her even more. Deep in his eyes she saw desperateness.

A flash of madness.

Too stunned to move, Fushimi took this chance to meld his lips into hers. A shock had coursed through her body and for the second time already she tried to stand up. He stood up with her and roughly grabbed for her wrists again. When he was sure he had them locked, he pulled her closer to him.

Mirai didn't know what to think at all. She tried to open her mouth to protest, but he saw this as another opportunity and his tongue had delved in to intertwine with her own.

Yata felt his blood boil as he watched her melt into his kisses. It was obvious that she wasn't pleased. He watched as she would lightly pull away from him and try to avert her gaze from Fushimi.

How did he even learn to kiss like that? He wasn't seen with any girl besides Mirai or appeared to have any interest in them whatsoever.

Yata felt that he could've made her feel so much better than that. What Saru was doing to her was forceful; almost abusive.

He observed the way he loosened his grip on her wrists and she pushed him away lightly. Saru licked the dribbles of saliva that trickled down his lips with a look of delight.

Yata took this chance to step in while Mirai and Saru looked at each other intently.

The rustling of grass he created with his shoes caught Mirai's intention immediately. The moment he saw her, he watched her face turn away in shamefully and touched her lips with the tip of her fingers. Saru had disregarded his interference and continued to stare at her with need.

Yata moved in between the two and did his best to keep his voice down and calm, "I'm here."

"Clearly, Misaki."

"Cut the bullshit. What is it that you wanted to tell us?" Without a sound, the tallest of the three led them across the street and into a back alley.

"Misaki?"

"Spit it out." Yata hissed harshly and stood in front of Mirai who hasn't said a word since his arrival.

"Mirai already knows." Saru chuckled, "It's just you, oblivious little Misaki."

He raised his voice, "I told you to quit wasting your breath." He lost some of his composure and took him by the collar.

Another sound of his sick laughter escaped his lips. "I joined Scepter 4."

Yata shoved him against one of the tight walls and asked him furiously, "You did what?!"

"You heard me."

"You bastard! Stop kidding around!" He swung him against the wall again; his tiny smile unwavering.

Yata felt a hand on his shoulder and he slowly turned his head to meet her gaze.

"Misaki." As much as he hated his name, it always sounded good when it came from her. His eyes traveled down to her bruised, pink lips from before. Damn that Saru.

"It's true."

Her last words were all he needed to throw him against the wall again.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He let out a growl, "How could you do this to me? Betray me? Betray Mirai? Betray HOMRA?!"

Saru said nothing and his smirk had disappeared before he knew it.

"Saru. Why? Their our family- Mikoto-san saved us!"

Saru scoffed at that, "Family? HOMRA is nothing but a bunch of gangsters and delinquents." He mocked Yata, "Mikoto-san? Ah~ Mikoto-san! Mikoto-San! Hah! Don't make laugh."

Saru gave a look of contempt, "Suoh Mikoto didn't save me."

"Damn you!" Yata cocked his arm back; preparing to hit him square in his four eyed face, but Mirai caught his arm.

"Misaki! Don't do this. Just let him go." Yata stared into her lilac eyes and watched them gloss over a bit, "Please?"

Yata relaxed and placed his hands back at his sides, but Saru's damn mouth had to open up again, "You'll always be weak, Misaki; always running away from your problems."

Just like how Saru predicted, Yata's body began to emit a heated, blood aura that grew stronger each passing second. "We'll just see who's weak and running away from their problems as soon I beat your ass, you bastard!" The red head declared with spite.

"That's it!" Saru chuckled again and readied his knives, "Just keep chasing me with that hate."

"Misaki!" Mirai ran towards him and encircled her arms around his tightly, "Stop! Let him do what he wants!"

When he turned around to face her, she instantly backed off.

Like Fushimi, his face had twisted into something new.

Pure rage.

And hurt.

She couldn't run in again like she had when she saw Fushimi finally revealing his blue aura. The two colors collided together and she thought it looked beautiful despite the fact that they were her best friends.

"Misaki! I don't feel your hatred!" Saru laughed with pleasure as he cut Yata's cheek with a knife.

"You won't feel anything once I fucking kill you!" Yata threw several punches at the other.

Mirai had to do something. She had to do something...! She was so sick and tired of being useless! Why was she just standing here and watching them tear each other apart? They were her precious friends.

Instinctively, she ran out to the clashing boys without a care of getting caught in the crossfire. When she made in the middle of the two she simply stood there and hoped her appearance would drag them back to their senses.

Oh, how she was wrong.

The two had prepared to land another blow on each other, but when Mirai had shown up it was already too late to draw back.

All she knew was searing pain and a purple tunnel of light that followed right after.

_**~Kittycloud: helloo it's kittycloud and Midenigufutsu koyote with another chapter I hoped you liked it! The 3**__**rd**__** chapter isn't too far away either ;) special thanks to the two first reviewers for this story and also I show my gratitude to michi naki michi who also helped out a lot with this chapter!**_

_**Miden : Thank you, Akasuna-No-Tenshi for your review. We will try our best to make sure the story keeps you intrigued. XD Also I want to send a special thanks to Sesshylover978. We appreicate you taking the time to read our fic. Lol, yea K is becoming quite popular the anime is freaking awesome~! XD We have to thank one last person for helping us with the chapter my friend michi naki michi for giving us ideas and helping us.~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Colorless King

"Mirai!" The lilac haired child yelled in panic as she shot up out of bed in a cold sweat.

It was no later than one o' clock in the morning as Mirai Tsubaki slipped on her red and black leather sweater. The hem of the jacket reached just past her ripped, dark purple shorts as she rolled the sleeves up to her elbows. She crossed her arms over her plain white shirt after tightening the straps and laces on the wine colored high-tops.

The girl, now nineteen, was in the living room pacing back in forth. No matter how much tried to settle down, she couldn't help but fidget seconds after she had attempted to settle herself down.

"Lady Mirai, please calm down." Toma reasoned as he sat next to Asato, whose eyes were shut as if he laid waiting.

"I am calm." The violette lied.

She looked over to her youngest sister who kneeled before the mahogany table. Her arms were stretched out onto the hard wood with both hands at either side. In the middle of her palms floated her jewel. Both the gem and her eyes shined a bright magenta as she concentrated into the stone before her.

"Mio. Status update."

"I've found the general area but if you give me a little more time-"The girl was dressed was dressed in a Lolita style; she wore a dark purple and black Victorian styled dress with gray stockings. A mini hat was also tilted on one side of her head and a pair of dark, lavender gloves with an ebony neck cuff were a part of her matching outfit.

Without breaking eye contact from the stone, she continued, "I can pin-point his exact location."

The oldest teen groaned in impatience before she began to pace again.

"Onee-sama." Kaede smiled and reassured her older sister, "Don't worry. He'll be fine; we will catch the Colorless King on time." Her magenta eyes beamed at Mirai.

Kaede wore a long, red cloak that was strung together with ebony laces that covered her upper body and dark, tight fitting shorts. She had strings of a dark red color that wrapped around her right arm and another blood painted string was tied in a drooping bow that held the thigh-long strands of her fuchsia hair. The sweetheart also had a brown matching set of a leather choker, bracelet, belt, and garter.

Kai and Takuto, Mio's caretakers sat on either side of Kaede. Toma and Asato occupied the other couch opposite from them.

Everyone sat in silence; the tension in the room growing by the second.

Just then, the glow of Mio's jewel stopped and it fell right into the center of her palms. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before opening them. Her eyes returned to its usual, lavender color.

"Found it."

"Let's go!" Mirai yelled as she led the way to the door.

Rushing down the stairs, the lilac eyed girl sighed deeply.

It's been twenty minutes since Mio informed them of her vision of Totsuka Tatara's death. Usually, the future happens thirty to sixty minutes after Kaede sees it more vividly.

Would they make it in time?

They stood before a large building in the middle of the night and looked up to the roof; the place where the crime was bound to take place.

"Okay-" The oldest Tsubaki turned to her comrades as she prepared to give orders.

Each one of them was able to take in a fresh breath before-

**Bang. **

A gunshot

As if all was in slow mow, Mirai spun around as she stared up with pupils dilated in the direction of the sudden, loud sound. She swallowed the wave of worry that had started to crawl over her before yelling out, "Kai! Takuto! Keep Kaede and Mio safe down here-"She made the most important point of all, "Eliminate anyone that appears before you as a threat!" "Got it"

The high school student's affirmed in union; taking their stance to ensure the protection of her dearest sisters.

"Toma! Asato! You're coming up with me!"

Their leader ran up all seven flights of stairs to the rooftop with her two childhood friends close behind. Barging through the doors she found Tatara sprawled on the floor; blood oozing below a man with a sinister grin plastered on his face. It happened too suddenly- The white haired man raised the weapon in his hand once more to the wounded man again and pulled the trigger.

BANG.

A second gun shot rang through the air.

"We need to go help Mirai and the others!" Kaede yelled as she tried to run towards the entrance, but Kai stood in her way. He stretched an arm out to block her path and spoke, "Lady Kaede, the orders from her majesty were to stay put and protect you two; there is no way we are letting you dart into harm's way." The boy smiled down at her as she sighed and clung to his arm in clear worry, "The best thing you can do now is wait for any further instructions."

"Tatara" Mio mumbled from behind Takuto.

"It'll be fine Miss Mio; you shouldn't doubt your sister's intelligence and skill. They are far better than any of us combined and I can guarantee that." Her caretaker reassured her.

The sound stung everyone's ears but the bullet missed the injured blonde; hitting the building across the street. The colorless king was taken by surprised when Mirai's foot collided with his wrist; knocking the gun out of his grip. He staggered backwards and grinned as Tsubaki landed a few feet away from him. They simply looked at each other; her serious glare and his humored, malicious expression. Toma and Asato took this opportunity to strike and charged towards the man. Toma unsheathed his sword and Asato drew his gun. They were not happy with the thought that their Queen was set into potential danger. In a flash of violet and magenta flames Toma and Asato flew past the seventh king; not one scratch marked the boy. Their eyes widened with disbelief as he was able to dodge their attack, but that didn't stop them. Asato regained his stance and shot towards the smaller male. The snow-white haired man had perfect aim every time and never missed a shot ever; but somehow every shot the teen pulled only hit pavement or was sent into the sky.

"Dammit" he hissed, "Why can't I get him!?" In a blink of an eye, the king showed up in front of the blue eyed man and sent him flying backwards with a flick of his wrist.

"Asato!" His wine eyed friend yelled in shock but turned away to quickly charged at the villain. He ducked, jumped and moved to the side; dodging every single slash of Toma's sword. Asato was tired of this game of chase the sinister man was playing. The platinum haired man brought his elbow down on the back of the brunette's neck and casted him aside like his pal. This king was beyond fast and moved with the breeze of the wind. The naked eye couldn't possibly keep up.

"Finally, I get to meet the new purple king or should I say the 'Violet Queen'." He smiled as he walked towards the young lady.

"Tsubaki Mirai, the eldest daughter of three." He breathed on her neck.

She yanked herself away with disgust.

"So you are the colorless king, hmm?" The queen pondered aloud, "You're not what I thought you to be. I was kind of expecting more from you." She snickered; watching the demon become enraged. He dashed forward and threw a sloppier punch at the woman; just to have it collide with a thick lavender shield. It was around her this whole time, but physical contact has finally caused it to reveal itself.

His enraged expression dissipated and the grin reappeared on his features, "You have a lot of wit, young lady." He pulled his arm back and laid it back down at his sides. "However, it was nothing like your father who wept when I took his life."

"I know nothing of the man who once was my father, but I have memories to take his place." The leader stood tall with her arms folded across her chest; never faltering once within in his presence.

"Is that so?" the king chuckled darkly "Some daughter you are.

"I was told he was a noble man therefore I do not hold such hatred or resentment towards him and therefore I do not trust a word you say." She raised an eyebrow.

"Smart girl." He stated again, "As I would never believe a word that came out of my own mouth."

He circled the lilac eyed teenager, "But do believe me on this: He wasn't as noble as you were told and he did beg for his life with his last dying breath." The man whispered the last part darkly into her ear and she shook him off; spinning around to meet his gaze.

"Listen Colorless King- I did not come here to talk about my family but to save a friend. When you mess with one of Sumire's friends you sure as hell better beg for your own life!" The atmosphere changed and became more gruesome as purple and magenta flames engulfed the queen's body. She flicked her wrist in the direction of the king and regret was all he thought as he merely came out with his head intact to his body a small singe was made on his neck and he put his palm to his wound.

"As much fun as it would be to battle it out with another king; especially one as powerful as the Violet Queen, I am in no condition or in the right mood to win against you, therefore you will let me leave." The boy smiled.

"And what makes you think I'll let you out so easily, eh colorless king?" The light violet haired girl questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Why you ask?" He tilted his head and smiled, "Because you have a friend to tend to." Mirai's eyes widened and she turned to Tatara's wounded body 'shit' she mentally hissed.

"Good night to you, Purple King." The man waved away before jumping onto the rail of the building and falling into the city lights below.

Mirai hissed and clicked her tongue as she ran to Totsuka's body, "Tatara! Tatara!?" The blonde coughed up blood before he strained his eyes and made out the one before him

"M-Mirai-Chan?" Relieved, the female smiled with content.

He recognized her and even more he was alive, "Tatara, thank god your still alive." She sympathized for him as his condition grew even worse; his pool of life growing bigger onto the cement roof. She had no choice but to heal him to her best ability.

He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating from the weakness of his blood loss, "Where have you been? We've missed you." He smiled as if he was actually happy. Was he truly happy? "I wonder if this is what dying feels like, so peaceful"

"Don't say such things, Baka" The violette kneeled by his side and placed her arms over his wound, "I would never let you die on me." With a deep intake of breath, a glowing lavender light engulfed her palms. Tsubaki then placed her hands on his abdominal where the bullet had entered through and a bright violet light shone; swallowing the entire top of the building. Regaining consciousness Asato and Toma strained their eyes to see while the rest of Sumire standing downstairs and shielding their eyes at the sudden surge of power and light.

Two very familiar beings presented themselves in front of the entrance, "Totsuka-san!" One of them yelled in a panic as he rushed towards the stairs.

Kai in one swift movement was the first to stand in the other teen's way, "I'm sorry but we had direct orders not to let anyone up stairs, so please stand down." Kai was a boy who attended the same high school as Kaede with his best friend Takuto. They both wore the uniform but Kai wore a long red scarf around his neck and had straight, ebony hair that hid his right eye that barely reached his shoulders. Takuto on the other hand had shorter brown locks and wore oval-rimmed glasses in front of his emerald eyes. Even though they went to school with Kaede; the two always dropped off and picked up Mio every day before and after school. They were her caretakers but she saw them both as older brothers.

"You're a real dumbass if you think I'll stand down!" The skater yelled at him as he charged towards him on his skateboard, "Now get the fuck outta' my way!" Kai jumped back to avoid his opponent; avoiding red flames that emitted from his palms as Kai engulfed his own hands in electricity that shone a deep purple.

"I have no intention of letting you pass even if that means resorting to violence" His red orange eyes hardened into a glare.

Mio's eyes widened and her breath hitched as she saw who was giving her 'elder brother' a hard time. She sprinted past Takuto and Kaede and stood in front of the enemy, "No! Wait Oniisan!"

"Mio!" Both Takuto and Kaede yelled in unison and Kai who was charging full on towards the other boy stopped abruptly with wide, surprised eyes. "He's a friend!" It took all he had to not go any further or it would have resulted in Mio receiving the dangerous blow. His fist stopped inches away from the child's face and he sighed in relief.

"Enough!" Came the familiar voice of their heir. "Stop, we have a bigger situation." Mirai breathed out as she supported Tatara one of his arms over her neck and the other over Asato's.

"Totsuka-san!" The red headed intruder shouted.

"Clansmen of HOMRA, please postpone your fight and help me save this man." She was sweating and panting profusely. The two men stood before the girl and nodded not wanting to waste another minute. Izumo looked up at the women's face and his eyes widened but he turned his head to hide his expression while Misaki stood more confused than ever.

"Please Izumo, Yata-san"

~Kittycloud: thank you for your follows and likes but please remember to review! And special thanks to our beta for this story

Yoru no Hime: I want to thank everyone who followed and reviewed the fic. We look forward to seeing your comments about this chapter

BTW: i'll have a picture of everyone up on my profile so check them out if you want


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4 the avoided question

Mirai and the other two HOMRA members sat awkwardly in the hospital room. She girl occupied one of the seats to the side of her unconscious friend while the other two leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Yatagarasu stood visibly irritated something weighing on his mind. Izumo glanced at his friend before pushing himself off the wall "Well miss-" He stopped unsure what to address the young lady by.

"Mirai is fine" she assured him.

"Just like before" he stated with a small smile and Misaki cut in extremely lost.

"Wait, wait a second what do you mean like before?" he looked over at Izumo "are you telling me you know her? Them?"

He winced not really knowing how to put it in words "I know her, not the others"

"From where!" he asked confused.

Izumo opened his mouth to talk but Mirai answered instead "it was a long time ago" before Yata could get another word in the door swung open and an all too familiar red head stood in the frame. He panted as if he ran all the way here. Mikoto in two long strides was already by Tatara's bedside. Hovering over his friend he looked at the monitor screen and saw his heart rate was stable, with a sigh of relief he turned to look at the purple-haired female who stood before him "Mikoto-san."

"Izumo explained some of it." He raised a hand and placed it a top of her head "long time no see?" he gave a small but sincere smile. Mirai cleared her throat before nodding towards the teen that stood baffled in the middle of the conversation. He winced.

"Who is she?!" Misaki yelled, aggravation eating at his very soul.

Little footsteps echoed in the hall way and silver-haired Anna appeared in the doorway. She huffed trying to catch her breath before pushing her way through the others to get a front row view at her unconscious caretaker. Anna sighed thankfully when she saw his peaceful face sleeping and his chest rising and falling slowly. She gripped Mikoto's jacket tightly and looked around the room at her friends. Her eyes widened when she met the face of someone she hadn't seen in a quite a while. "You gotta be kidding me! Even Anna recognizes her? Did I miss something?!" the brunette yelled frustrated.

The door creaked open and in waltzed the doctor. He looked up from his clipboard only to be taken back by the number of people in the room "and I thought there were a lot of people waiting outside." he mumbled under his breath.

"Let us leave Mikoto-san." Mirai announced seeing the way he stared at his high school friend, his fists balled in his pockets and revenge clouding his eyes. She walked up to the man in the white over coat "please inform this man of the patient's condition" she jabbed her thumb behind her towards Mikoto before leading the rest of the group out.

Outside the hospital building stood both Sumire and HOMRA. Mirai stepped out from underneath the shelter and onto the side walk; the sky was gloomy and gray. She had already sent Kaede and Mio home accompanied by Takuto and Kai. "So I'll be heading back." Mirai chimed happily as she tried to smoothly avoid the awkward conversation that was bound to come.

"Oi, not so fast girly" Yata reached for the girl's collar but before he could even brush the cloth Toma grabbed his wrist stopping it from going any further.

"You do not lay your hands on the-" Mirai cleared her throat and shot him a glare. Upon realizing what almost slipped out he released his grip "sorry, force of habit." He mumbled pulling his arms back behind his head. Toma thought back to what Mirai told him and the rest of Sumire.

The violet queen stopped her clan in the hospital's hallway while Izumo and Yata made their way inside Totsuka's room. "I want no one to mention the fact that I am the purple king or violet queen." she stated her tone serious. "To you guys for now please just call me Mirai."

"And why is that lady T-" Takuto was cut short by the queen.

"Refrain." She rubbed her temple

"M-Mirai?" he continued, tasting the name without honorifics for the first time.

"Why?" she repeated "because it would confuse them… a lot more than they are already"

Misaki disregarded the odd glances that were momentarily traded between the clansmen. "You-you you've got some explaining to do! Why is it that everybody here knows who you are besides me?!" his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"That is a story for another time" Mirai bowed mockingly before smiling sheepishly as she started the long walk back to her apartment.

"O-Oi" he stuttered, pink dusting his cheeks "you're not walking home are you?" he yelled back at her.

"Don't worry I have protection." the violette gestured to the two muscular men by her side.

"That's not it." Misaki began.

"He means it just starting to rain." Izumo finished for him.

Mirai looked up just to have a drop of cool rain water fall lightly onto her cheek "Is that so?"

"Now now, Mirai" The blonde opened the cab door and let Anna climb inside "it'd be nice if you would stay for a bit." He leaned against the car and flashed one of his million dollar smiles. "You do have some explaining to do"

She sighed blowing some hair out of her face, it was like old times. "Alright" she made her way towards the cab.

"I don't know how this is going to work" Toma sweat dropped as everyone stared at the small space in the back of the cab.

The passenger door shut closed and Izumo smiled to us from the front. Mirai could mentally hear his smug voice already 'figure it out yourselves.'

The seating positions ended up being Yata to the far left window seat Anna seated in his lap, Mirai squished in the middle, and Toma sitting atop Asato. "We do not speak of this." Toma growled.

"Agreed." Asato mumbled clearly as embarrassed as he was.

Every bump in the road made Misaki's shoulder brush hers which made her heart skip a beat and she couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same. The cab made a hard left turn and unintentionally Mirai slid closer to the teen next her. She put an arm up against the window, beside the brunette's head to stop her from sliding ant further. Her body was pressed against his side and the fact that Asato and Toma were also pushing her involuntarily closer didn't help. Their noses bumped when he turned his head to face her and his flushed face mirrored hers. "S-S-So-Sorry" he stuttered.

He didn't change a bit Mirai thought. Even though they were very close whenever someone brought up the topic of girls, or girl parts, or even Mirai herself he would get all flushed. "I-It's fine." Mirai prayed that this moment or turn would end very soon. If not it would start to dig up emotions that were meant to stay buried. After what seemed like eternity everybody unloaded the cramped back seat of the cab and Izumo paid the driver before rushing through the pouring rain to unlock the front door. Everyone huddled in hanging their coats and jackets up on the coat hanger. The lights flickered on and Mirai's breath hitched "Oh my" she stepped back taking in the whole room, the bar, the couch, the selection of wine, beer, and liquor hanging in the back. "This isn't-" she rushed out the door and into the middle of the vacant street only to twirl around and see the giant sign with capitalized letters glowing through the night rain 'HOMRA'.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Misaki yelled rushing out the door after her.

"Mirai!" both Toma and Asato stood in the door way puzzled by her sudden action.

Mirai smoothed back her soaked purple locks before laughing she turned around in a complete circle taking in her surroundings before staring back to the sign. "HOMRA." She whispered the word as if it were sacred. Tears clouded her vision. And she dropped to sit on her knees.

"Mirai! Mirai!" the voice seemed faint but it was unmistakably there. The teenager came back to her senses and saw her ex-best friend kneeling before her. It was the first time in a long time that she heard him call her by her first name.

"Yata-san?" she looked at him questionably "You're wet"

"No shit! Women!" he held her by her shoulders. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Running out here in the rain?!"

"Rain?" she looked up "Oh, right"

"'Oh'" he mocked her "what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I'm just-I'm just really happy" Mirai smiled tears spilling.

Misaki's eyes widened; he caught a quick glimpse of what seemed to be some kind of dream or memory. "I'm just really happy."

But he quickly recovered and helped her to her feet, oddly enough her knees buckled. He caught her under his arm by her waist. "Geez, woman. How troublesome first you go and run out into the pouring rain, then you spew your tears on me as if I'm not already wet enough, and now you're making me carry you back inside." Misaki faked being annoyed but in reality it really didn't bother him.

"Gomen" she sniffled grinning like an idiot. He had her arm around his neck and his hand clamped down on her wrist, his other arm hoisted her up by the waist.

They re-entered the bar and Izumo greeted them again "Hi are you okay there?"

"Sorry." She laughed "Nostalgia, hits you hard"

Mirai didn't think that seeing Misaki or hearing his voice would have affected her as bad as it did. Hell, she didn't even think that seeing this place would have this hit home as hard as it did. She knew sooner or later she had too; it was the price that came with becoming queen. It was taking every ounce of her not to pounce on him and squeeze him to death but she had to keep her cool. At least for his sake. Or else it would destroy him.

Mirai and Yata, settled down and dried themselves off with ivory towels, Izumo handed out. "Yata-Chan can you be a dear and take Anna upstairs to change into her pajamas?"

Misaki took one look at both Izumo and his friend to know that they wanted to talk in private. He nodded and held a hand out for Anna to take. "C'mon Anna, let's get you dressed." She took his hand and they walked up the steps, out of sight.

Izumo waited until he heard the clicking of Anna's bedroom door. "So Tsubaki-san, why is it you've decided to come back here?" He asked getting serious. "You've explained to us what happens when they try to remember something you blocked. You said it could hurt them both physically and mentally. So why risk coming back?"

"Can I get some Vodka?" Mirai asked avoiding eye contact.

"I don't serve Minors" he sighed pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"I'm 19" she looked at him with a smile.

"21 is the legal drinking age-" she cut off before he could finish.

"Please, Izumo!" Mirai desperately cried. He could see the frustration gleaming in her eyes.

He exhaled a cloud of smoke into the air before rethinking his answer "Just this once." He grabbed two glasses from the bottom shelves and the lightest Vodka he had before filling the cups half way.

Mirai quickly downed the cup and wrinkled her nose at the bitter taste. "I'm sorry." She mumbled laying her head on the counter. "I didn't mean to run into you guys again. I actually tried avoiding HOMRA. It's just the colorless king he crossed some boundaries with Sumire; I was sent down here by the purple king." She eyed her empty glass and then the bottle next to it, sighing Izumo poured another round for her but this time she took small sips. "Mio had a vision about Totsuka-san so I left as quickly as I could, I didn't think I would run into HOMRA. I didn't think I'd run into him." Mirai clicked her tongue before chugging the rest of drink down.

"Alright, that's enough for you." Izumo snatched the bottle away and slowly sipped his drink. "So you belong to the purple clan, eh?"

Mirai slowly nodded "You don't hate me now do you?"

The blonde chuckled out loud before ruffling the teen's hair "I won't hate you ever."

"It was so hard" Mirai sat up straight; despite the fact that the alcohol wasn't strong it hit the queen like a ton of bricks. She was always a light weight. Her face was flushed and she was a bit dizzy. Her fingers were interlocked and eyes glazed with unshed tears. "Waah!~ it was so hard, Izumo! Seeing Misaki's face again, it made me want to cry all over again!"

Tears ran down her face nonstop, Izumo flinched not expecting her to break out into tears "She's an honest drunk?" he handed her a tissue and poured her a glass of water "The vodka wasn't even that strong. Just hurry and sober up before I get arrested." he laughed while Mirai sniffled.

"What's so funny" she wiped her tears.

"Nothing, just drink your water." He walked around the bar before offering a hug. Mirai gladly accepted squeezing tightly.

"When was the last time we hugged?" Her voice went up a few octaves before she broke out crying again.

"Such a baby." Izumo patted the teen's head in attempt to comfort her. "Are you going to be okay, walking home?"

"Yeah, yeah defwinitely! eswecially when i've gwot Towa and Aswato!" She nodded slurring her words. The bartender helped Mirai towards the entrance where her two friends waited outside. The rain stopped a while back so it was okay for them to walk home.

"Boys, I think Mirai is ready to go home now." He supported the girl by her arm around his neck. They nodded taking her off his hands. "Careful she's a bit...intoxicated" Izumo smiled sheepishly.

"Mirai can't hang." Toma laughed.

"Have a goodnight, Izumo-san." Asato called out behind him

The drunk 19-year old was sleeping blissfully on his back while he carried her piggyback style all the way to the apartment. She would keep it a secret forever, just to keep them safe. The two people in this world she holds the dearest; just to protect them, she will suffer.

An all too familiar brunette sat at the foot of the stairs his back pressed against the wall that hid him from the entire conversation. He was completely puzzled. Misaki thought that listening in on their conversation would help him understand the situation better but all it did was complicate it more. He stood up catching the attention of his blonde friend. "Ah, Yata-Chan was there something you needed? Everybody is in bed you should be too, we had quite a-"

"Who is Mirai to me?" he cut the bartender's small talk short and one look at his face Izumo knew he couldn't wriggle his way out of this one. He lit up a cigarette before exhaling the smoke up into the air. He knew this day was going to come, he just didn't know it would be this soon.

_**Kittycloud: Hey sorry for the late update but we had to make some adjustments to the first draft of this story. Anyways thank you for your kind reviews and if you still haven't seen the pictures of Sumire there up on my profile! Bye!**_


End file.
